1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and a manufacturing method of the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to correct an optical axis shift (or align the optical axis) through a tilt correction that tilts an optical axis of a lens barrel. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 11-174303 discloses a lens barrel that uses as a fulcrum one of three arms provided to a lens holder, provides the other arms with screws each configured to change a distance from an attachment member of the lens barrel, and realizes a independent tilt correction of a lens by moving forward and backward each screw. Other prior art include JP 2000-193869.
However, according to JP 11-174303, a holding power is likely insufficient to the external force because fixations of the three arms lean over the center of gravity of the lens holder.